Another Lives
by SerupiKo
Summary: Ulf y su mejor amigo, Saru, se ven transportados por un misterioso meteorito a un mundo donde las personas se vuelven bestias para sobrevivir... ¿Podrán mantenerse vivo sin que se conviertan ellos en una?


El sol se veía alto en el cielo cuando los dos amigos se reunieron. Tan distintos el uno del otro. Ulfric Andersen y su mejor amigo, Shinosuke Takahasi. Ulfric, llamado generalmente Ulf, era alto y fornido. Tenía el pelo castaño claro, liso, que le caía hasta los hombros. Sus ojos eran de un castaño grisáceo, penetrantes y agudos, muy observadores, siempre escrutando todo alrededor. Su carácter no podía ser menos, tranquilo e inteligente, con muchos era frio como Dinamarca, de donde procedía. Su amigo Shinosuke, o Saru, como le gustaba que le llamasen, era tan alto como su amigo, pero delgado y enjuto. Tenia el pelo ligeramente de punta, de color negro mate. En carácter se le podría definir como la total nemesis de su amigo; impulsivo, despistado, e incluso corto de entenderás. Los dos, mejores amigos desde que Ulf vino de Dinamarca hacía ya 8 años, formaban una especie de duo cómico, ya que, sin importar lo que hicieran, su poco ortodoxa amistad hacía que cualquier acción en equipo se pudiese derivar en caos. Se habían reunido en un parque del barrio, sin ningún objetivo concreto. Ulf llegó a su hora, puntual. Vestía unos vaqueros largos de un color azul oscuro, sujetos por un cinturón de cuero ya desgastado, una camiseta negra de algun grupo de su pais de origen, que mostraba unos barcos vikingos en un mar embravecido. Sujetaba una sudadera cambien negra, pero sin ningun dibujo o color. En su cuello llevaba un colgante de lo que parecia una espada de acero, gris y mate, en su oreja izquierda llevaba un pendiente, un aro grueso de acero brillante con lo que parecía una cruz negra. Saru llego varios minutos tarde, llevaba unos vaqueros cortos de color verde oscuro, que le llegaban a la rodilla, una camiseta de un amarillo apagado y una camisa de color naranja. Tapaba sus ojos con unas gafas de sol negras, con una montura del mismo color. Ambos se saludaron con un choque de muñecas, un saludo que habían ideado hace años. Veo que te has preparado bien por una vez- Sonrió Ulf- ¿Qué tenemos planificado para hoy? Que crees...-Contesto Saru, con cierta cara de indiferencia- Hoy, tras tanto tiempo, ¿hace calor!-Dijo, cambiando su expresión a un entusiasmo casi infantil- Imagínate cuantas chicas saldran hoy con poca ropa... ¡Un sueño, un sueño hecho realidad! Y no queda solo en eso, podríamos incluso pedir salir a alguna chica y... Meternos en líos como la ultima vez, ¿no te parece? Tu capacidad de previsión es nula, quedará tiempo para eso. Estamos en el ultimo año de preparatoria, patán, ¡crees que queda tiempo para esperar! Ademas, nos queda poco tiempo juntos, hay que disfrutarlo Ulf asintió y se comenzaron a vagar sin rumbo por el parque, hasta que decidieron que seria mucho mejor irse de allí, puesto que estaba prácticamente vacío. Llegaron a una de las principales avenidas de la zona, donde se sentaron en una cafetería a disfrutar del buen tiempo. Mientras esperaban a que les atendieran, Saru se permitía sonreír a todas las chicas que veía pasar y Ulf leía un libro de apariencia complicada, que hablaba de algo parecido a la selección natural. Tras que les trajeran las bebidas,empezaron a hablar. -Saru, tenemos que hablar... -Dijo Ulf de improvisto- Me marcho dentro, no llegaré a final de curso... ¿Por qué? Tío, este iba a ser el mejor año de nuestras vidas, ¿lo entiendes? Íbamos a ligar, a irnos a fiestas, a ser la hostia, a...- Saru, siempre de apariencia alegré, estalló entonces a llorar- ¡No te vayas, tío, eres mi mejor amigo, no podré encontrar nadie como tú! Estas llamando excesivamente la atención, sé que sera duro, pero podremos hablar por Skype e incluso enviarnos cartas... Y sabes que cuando acabe la carrera volveré-Replico Ulf- Y ademas, en verano tambien puedo venir, y se que te costará encontrar otro amigo, pero venga ya, eres genial Tío, entonces viviremos esta tarde como la ultima de nuestras vidas hasta ahora...  
Se pasaron toda la tarde de aquí para allá, hasta por fin tumbarse en un descampado. Ambos observaron entonces como una gran bola de fuego caía del cielo

Bueno, esto que conste que es un prólogo y por eso es muy corto y no tiene nada de acción y eso de Lives. Para el que no lo haya leído se lo recomiendo, son solo dos tomos y la historia esta semi-inacabada. Por lo demás no se si pondré a los personajes del manga original o crear otra hisoria aparte. Este prólogo tiene la función de que os familiaricéis con los dos protagonistas y veais como son, aunque por supuesto, habrá sorpresas.


End file.
